Betrayal of the Highest
by JadynPark
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. Killed by his friends when they slice him up after a massive Hellhound attack. Will Percy come back will Annabeth be able to live without him. Read and find out


**Sorry for not updating I had half this chapter written but all the work is gone from a accidental refresh and i'm unhappy about it. I am deciding on whether to update once a week with long chaps or once a day excluding weekends with short ones. ~Church Kingling PS 5 months After the giant war BTW Annies death wont happen till later ch 3 or 2 Song i'm listening to right now is Rise by Skillet very nice song for this**

**Here you go BTW In this scene it's about 8 pm**

**Disclaimer: Screw off not posting one does it look like I own this? Seriously why do people do these crappy things?**

**Percy Pov**

I rose up Halfblood hill ready to meet all my friends what I did not notice was the swarm of Hellhounds behind me. Before I knew what was happening I felt a big whoosh of air right beside me. All I saw was red as one of them managed to pounce on my back and rip my shirt apart, sharp claws scratching up my back I was trying not to scream but the next claw that hit me triggered a blood-curdling scream. By now all the campers were on the top of the hill watching me none of them had their weapons and some were smirking Annabeth ran down to try to help me after screaming at all the campers, "NOOOO RUN" I screamed but I watched as 20 hounds pounced on her.

Despite the aching pain in my back and the massive amounts of blood loss I let loose a roar of pain and fury and a bomb went off around me only destroying the hounds that were attacking me. I let loose a scream of pure rage and ran over with Riptide uncapped and started slashing in a 360 whirlwind destroying everything around me. I quickly dispersed them off Wise Girl to see her shielding herself with a shield that she had asked the Vulcan campers at Camp Jupiter to make her so she can pull a pin and out comes a shield. She had a few scratches on her but she would live. That's when everything went wrong. I turned around to Feel a electric spear along with a Gladius go through my stomach. I looked up to see Clarisse and Jason Daughter of Ares and Son of Jupiter. Before darkness closed in on me from the pain and blood loss I whimpered "Why?" Then just before I could lose consciousness and before Annabeth could stab them with her dagger, Jason took his sword out and cut my arms off along with my legs. I couldn't fight the darkness anymore I felt death closing on my I could see Thanatos and his ghostly hand awaiting me. I whispered "Annabeth I love you" Then His hand took hold of my shirt and pulled me that is when death gained the Life of Perseus Jackson The Hero.

No one could save me now

I was alone in his grip

I was dragged with him

That

Was

The

End

I could see Charon

**No one Pov**

Annabeth could only watch in terror as Jason and Clarisse smirked watching the life leaving Seaweed Brains' eyes she could only scream in horror and attempt to stab them when Annabeth was grabbed by a strong hand and teleported out of there.

**Annabeth Pov**

As soon as I was teleported I raised my dagger and got in stance ready to stab the being that teleported me. As soon as it ended I got ready when I realized it was Poseidon, he looked terrible: he looked 99 wrinkles, scent of sea fading and long tear stains. All in all he looked not Poseidon. I broke down crying over the loss of my Seaweed Brain. He sat down and cried with me that's when I heard lightning strike and realized he had teleported us to a cliff far away from Camp. Thunder and Lightning striked everywhere and I knew something must be happening on Olympus.

**Poseidon Pov Before death**

Me and the other gods were watching Camp when we heard a scream and checked the hill to see about 50 Hellhounds surrounding Percy catching him by surprise and clawing his back up. I watched in horror as the whole camp excluding Chiron stood at the top of the hill as well as all the other gods and watched smirking as the Hero of Olympus was clawed to death. Only Annabeth ran down to help and got pounced on then I watched Percy rescue her and then get killed by Ares' daughter and Zeus's Roman son. I watched as they proceeded to cut my sons limbs off and finish him. I heard his last words and I could not stop the scream in my throat I couldn't believe it. My son was dead I felt deep anger and very deep grief. I broke down right there feeling myself change to an older form. I couldn't stop the tears staining my cheeks and 2 minutes later I saw Annabeth try to stab them before she could get killed I teleported down there and grabbed her.

**I am sorry its not to long I got really tired towards the end I will update other stories tomorrow one story updated the rest of this week a day with hopefully over 600 words so sorry for the wait.**


End file.
